


Our Secret Base

by Floodlight_Zhou



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, Kitty Haru and Rin, M/M, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floodlight_Zhou/pseuds/Floodlight_Zhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did you do around Christmas, when you were a child? Me? Building Blanket Forts. Ah, and also waiting for Santa Claus to come in this secret base no one knows about. Well, I don't know if kitties build blanket forts or if they believe in Santa, buuuuut let's say yes for this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Konekocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekocchi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Konekocchi! :D  
> I couldn't decide, so I mixed up your requests together, I hope you won't mind! Here you go with Kitty!Haru and Kitty!Rin waiting for Santa Claus in their not-so-secret (I'm sorry but a blanket fort in the middle of a living room is all but discreet) base.  
> I hope you will like it! For your gift I tried to remember what I liked to do as kid, and well, it's Christmas, so I couldn't help but make something a little Christmas related. :')  
> Talk to you on the reveal date I guess, enjoy your holidays ~

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151223111708299785.png.html)


End file.
